


Tumblr WIP

by WonderWoman04



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF FEMALES, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman04/pseuds/WonderWoman04
Summary: Just some ideas that may or may not become actual stories. I will try and tag as I go if I miss anything please comment and let me know.
Kudos: 15





	1. Dancer AU KHR

Talia just shaked her head as she read Takashi’s text. Ever since they got back from the Future that Never Was her so called ‘guardians’ use every excuse in the book to avoid talking to her. Talia rolled her amber colored eyes as she finished packing her dance bag. She quickly pulled her long thick brown hair into a high ponytail, and started her car. She then started her newest dance playlist while heading over to the studio. Talia started to silently choreograph her new dance for the solo competition next month. What most people don’t know about her is that she was a professional dancer. Her 'guardians’ honestly picked the best time to start rethinking their loyalties. She is at her peak and now will probably not have to worry about any mafia stuff for a while. Talia blinked in shock when she realized that she was at the studio. She shrugged and got out of her car she swung her dance bag onto her shoulder as she unlocked the door to the studio. Talia smiled as she remembered that she now was able to focus solely on what was important to her.


	2. Unbroken (KHRxBatman)

Thalia sighed as she sent one of her so called guardians to voice mail. “Are they still calling you?” questioned her husband as he came and started to massage her shoulders. Thalia groaned and leaned back against him before finally answering his question.  
“Yes. You would think that since they abandoned me first that they wouldn’t be calling me five years later.” Thalia said as she slowly relaxed under her husband’s menstruation’s.   
He chuckled and murmured “Maybe they finally realized their mistake and are trying to reconcile.”  
Thalia laughed softly and replied softly with “Probably not. Most likely Fredrico was killed and their trying to find me and make me come back.”  
Just as her husband was about to respond he was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.  
Thalia straitened and stood from the bar stool. She smirked and purred “It seems like our day isn’t over yet Mr.Todd.”  
Jason laughed and replied “Of course not Mrs.Todd.”


	3. The Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the works that I am bringing over from Wattpad so don't expect it to be any good

3rd person:

Naruto formerly Harry Potter was crying. Why? Because a mob is trying to kill him for no reason and his "guards" are just standing there laughing and saying that he deserved it. "please Paddy Mooney come save me" was his last thought (unknowingly using a parental bond that his magic made with them to broadcast it) before drifting to unconsciousness.

Far away in the castle's secret training room 

Lance was working off the steam from his nightmares of Azkaban. Just because he was reincarnated doesn't mean he didn't remember it. The other paladins thought he slacked off doesn't mean he does. Actually the only ones to realize this were Cornac, Allura, and the mice, because they realized that the person that he was presenting was a mask to get someone to lower their guard. The memories started to come back after his first kill. His old name was Sirius Orion Black Heir to the House of Black. He was a Marauder, a grimm, Auror, Godfather, Uncle, and Lord. He was also one of the best Hit Wizards there was to offer. He was in love with a werewolf named Riley Lupine and they were engaged to be married. He started to use his old skill set and get back into his physical training. While he was doing his drills to be able to transform in less than a second. Heard a voice he recognized. He stopped and listened. Harry his pup was alive! Once he finished listening Lance realized that he was in trouble. Lance quickly ran from the room and towards the dining hall where everyone was at. He burst through the doors stunning everyone, and went straight to the Atlanteans. Allura sensing that it wasn't the mask she was dealing with gave him her complete attention.

"I need to go to Earth a make sure that my godson is okay" said Lance no Sirius, because this was pure him, because his body language screamed dominance and danger. 

"We can take a supply run to it to gather what you need" was her reply. He nodded and strode back out towards his room. 

"What. The. H*ll!" exclaimed Pidge.

"That was the true Lance and not the mask we are used to dealing with" explained Allura sagging in her seat.

"Something must have happened to his godson for him to act like that" mused Cornac. The Atlanteans know everything from his past life. Allura nodded already setting course for earth. The rest of Voltron was confused, because they never bothered to look underneath the surface.

Back on Earth In Japan Somewhere

Tusneko suddenly stilled. Her face went blank. She was reaching for her past life memories. That was Harry! Her face suddenly twisted into a snarl her eyes flashing amber. Everyone backed away from her scared. 

"It seems we will have to reschedule gentlemen, Ladies" said Tusneko smiling sweetly daring anyone to object.

They wisely kept silent. Then she left the sky ring battle for another day. Once she got far enough she disapparted(sp?) and landed in one of her old safe houses from the war the she found still intact. Once she had the door closed and wards up she let the changes happen. Her hair lightened to a sandy blonde. Her eyes change to sky blue flecked with amber. Her skin darkened to a nice tan, and finely she grew from her 4'8 to 5'6 and her chest went from a small B to a modest C. She quickly changes into ripped skinny jeans and brown combat boots. A skin tight green tank top and a black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. While she was doing that she was thinking about her past life and what she needed to get done. You see she was Riley Lupine a werewolf, Gryffindor, war veteran, teacher, Unspeakable, and Lady Lupine and not to mention Lady Ravenclaw. Tsuneko decided that it was time to make her come back official at the bank then go find her cub and take him away from whatever is hurting him. Nodding she slipped of her hunting knives made out of silver and steel onto her belt on her waist. Once again apparting to where she needed to go.


	4. Unknown Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am barely starting Voltron and Dragon Prince so please be patient with me and I got this idea from a post I found on Pintrest and then went down a rabbit hole and I have been slowly building this up. Please remember I do not own anything except the plot and maybe some OC's
> 
> Edit: This note is from two years ago

Author POV:

Runaan grinned finally satisfied and eager to continue his revenge against the human king. Except one of Rayla's human companions Callum he thinks seems to be worried about something even though he was surrounded and captured. Callum suddenly tensed and looked towards the door. Suddenly the doors banged opened the rest of the elves tensed ready for more humans not a big, purple, furry, cat human. 

"Prince" the galarean snarled.

"Hey, Furry Big Cat" Callum snarked. Everyone blinked in surprise. 

"Your Father sent for your return back to the Empire" He replied.

"Which one sent you Kolvain" Callum asked.

"Both actually, and since your of age they want you to have time to learn before you ascended the throne." Kolvain replied.

"Okay" Callum answered. He easily broke out of the elves hold while they were surprised. Kolvain tossed Callum a bracelet that he caught and put it on. He then pressed a button on it and then armor appeared covering his body. Kolvain then tossed him a sword that they somehow previously ignored. Callum then caught it with practiced ease. Surprising those who knew how bad he was at using one.

"Don't forget to shift back to your real age" Kolvain added dryly.

"You wound me so" Callum said dramatically, and then is skin got darker and he shot up in height not to mention his check bones became more defined and his eyes got sharper. With the armor on they could see the lean muscles that looked like they were built for speed, and lightening quick responses. 

"What just happened?" exclaimed Ezran.


	5. Twisted Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or KHR their lovely creators do. I do own the idea of this story and some oc I will create. I only own the plot. Also if I get a name, place, or time wrong please tell me. Anything you think I need to change or improve I will take into consideration. The pairings are going to fluctuate and change. They could be seen as platonic. Characters and people will be aged up and a little OCC.
> 
> Edit: This was from two years ago

Start

Talia slammed the door to her bedroom shut and started to pack the things she would miss. She growled as she remembered what happened.

*Flashback Start*

"What" she asked completely deadpan. They did not just ask her to do that, but if they did well there is a reason why nobody has attacked them yet.

"You need to give back the ring since Fredrico is alive and well" said Nono. Talia looked around seeing that no one would stand against him. Well she mused it has been awhile since I have been to Konoha, and I am still a registered Jonin even if I am on an extended mission.

"Fine, but I want everyone to leave since you have no business being here which doing so is endangering my family" Talia stated while staring down Nono.

"Why should we I am your father young lady" exclaimed the sperm donor (guess who).

Talia threw back her head and laughed coldly "That's hilarious since my mother has been divorced since I was six" she stated.

"What that can't be true I mean-" He started.

"Well I mean you haven't visited in ten years ~darling~" purred Nana stalking into the room the pan in her hand glinting threateningly. "I think my daughter just told you gentlemen to leave, and personally I agree" she added. Nana went and stood with her daughter Talia nodded towards her and tossed the ring to Fredrico who barely caught it. Everyone stared in shock at the two women.

"Well I was thinking on going back to Konoha" Stated Talia to her mother. Nana nodded in agreement the two women walked out of the room and split to go pack.

*Flashback End*

Talia quickly packed everything into a storage scroll deciding that she had time to change into her clothes that she actually liked, and take off her disguise. Short light brown hair turned into long dark blond hair with a slight curl. Talia easily put it up in a high ponytail and secured it with a kunai that was specifically designed to look like a hair ornament. Talia then put on her make up and took out her contacts turning her brown eyes back to their original burning amber. Her makeup consists of a light smokey eye with gold eyeliner, and to top if all off she put on a dark red lipstick. Since she couldn't really change her skin and body type she had to use a henge to appear younger. Talia then took of the seal that Natalia designed to help keep the henge in place even when unconscious. She quickly dropped the henge enjoying her real height at a respectable 5''9, and her figure changed from flat to curvaceous with low C's, toned arms, a muscular stomach, wide hips and well muscled legs. Talia sighed in contentment enjoying having her real body back. She decided to forgo her ninja outfit, so her mother and her can travel undetected. Since she couldn't wear her ninja outfit she decided to wear black low rise skinny jeans with black 6 inch high heeled ankle boots. She also wore a white spaghetti strap top with a black leather jacket. Talia quickly put on her bracelets that could also double as restraints when needed. She also put on her amulet with an amber gem.

Checking that she had everything, and praying that everyone left she grabbed her scroll and left to go find her mom. After searching the top floor and not finding her Talia decided to go back to the living room. As she stepped back into the room Talia noted that a few people where still here.

"What are you still doing here?" Talia asked icily while arching one eyebrow. As she was watching them she noticed that the only ones who were their were Kouya, Mukuro, Xanxus, Enma, Dino, and Byakuran.

Enma POV:

All of the males still in the room felt their jaws drop. "What do you mean what are we still doing here. Who are you?" Enma asked. The mysterious woman only scoffed then he felt her release her hold on her flames.

"Tsuna?" Enma asked in shock.

"Ding ding ding, someone give him a prize" The wo- no Tsuna said sarcastically while waltzing on into the room ignoring the looks of shock that she was receiving.

"Oh, and actually it's Talia not Tsuna" Tsu- Talia said as she elegantly sat down on the sofa.

"What is the meaning of this Trash" Xanxus growled.

Talia casually flipped her hair over her shoulder as she said "Oh nothing just me dropping the disguise I was wearing".

"What do you mean, you don't have Mist flames" stated Dino.

"I don't need Mist flames, because I have something better" Talia stated. Talia then snapped her fingers and suddenly her regular appearance was back. She snapped her fingers again and the henge fell away. "Anyway you haven't answered my question. What are you still doing here?"


End file.
